Cooking Session
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Misaki wants to learn how to cook. It's Misaki we're talking about here. Rated T for a reason ;


It starts sugary sweet then it turns kinky. You have been warned!

Warning: If you're not the appropriate age, please do not read. Check out my other stories instead :D *shameless ad* OOC? Future fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Usui Takumi *pouts* and the rest of KwMs.**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Slowly put the batter onto the pan…" Takumi instructed his wife as she raised the ladle from the bowl of batter. Misaki fidgeted a bit as her fingers tighten onto the ladle, and brought it onto the flat pan. The pan sizzled loudly as the batter hit its surface, making her jump a little.<p>

"Good, now spread the batter to make it round…" Misaki and Takumi were in the kitchen, him teaching her to make pancakes. Misaki placed the ladle back into the bowl of batter and sighed a breath of relief.

"Whew! Who knew making pancakes were this stressful" Misaki wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead smiling proudly at the cooking pancake in front of her.

"Only for you it is…" Takumi said in a small voice also relieved that she was able to do it without bending the ladle like she did last time because she was too focused. Misaki smacked her husband standing next to her with the back of her hand.

"Oh, shut up" She chuckled a little when Takumi flinched at the contact and then grinned at her.

"Remind me why we're making pancakes in the middle of the night again?" Misaki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before turning to face her husband.

"We, you and me" She pointed to Takumi and herself "will be spending the weekend in a cabin by the lake next weekend with mom, Suzuna and Hinata. I want to at least be useful in the mornings by making pancakes for breakfast" Takumi opened his mouth to argue but Misaki cut in.

"I know that you, mom and Suzuna can cook for us but I don't want to be sitting there doing nothing. Besides, isn't it more fun for everyone to do it together?" Misaki looked at Takumi pleadingly, begging him to at least let her do this. She was never allowed into the kitchen whenever they all had dinner together.

Takumi chuckled at her "All right my dear. Just promise me you'll let us guide you when we're doing everything 'together'" He kissed her nose.

"Now flip the pancake"

Misaki's eyes widened; she had actually forgotten than the pancake was even on the stove; quickly turned away and flipped the pancake. Being a bad cook that she was, it somehow ended up on her shirt rather than on the pan. Both stared at the pancake on her shirt, and then at each other before Takumi broke into laughing fits. Misaki's face reddened as she picked up the pancake and placed it on the plate next to the stove and turned the stove off before something bad happened.

"Great, just great. I can't do one thing without screwing things up!" Misaki was so frustrated, she gripped the hem of her shirt tightly, too shy to look up to Takumi. Takumi chocked out his last laugh before engulfing her into a hug, smiling widely.

"Hey now. All you need is a little bit more practice. I'll teach you how to flip it without even using a spatula next time. You'll be fine" He smiled reassuring down to Misaki.

Misaki pouted a little, pushing him away, still red in the face from a mixture of embarrassment and anger that Takumi actually laughed at her. "Fine" She tried to brush off the wet batter from her shirt when Takumi started chuckling again. Annoyed at him, she smeared the batter stuck to her hands onto Takumi's face, smiling devilishly as she did.

"That's for laughing at me, you jerk"

Takumi smirked dangerously at her when he recovered from his shock and wiped the batter off his face. He dipped his finger into the bowl of batter and ran his finger onto Misaki's face. Both chuckled before the battle began. They ran around the kitchen smearing each other's face, arms, and cloths with batter; laughing loudly. When the bowl was almost empty Takumi managed to catch Misaki and smeared the last of the batter on his hands onto her face as she laughed loudly, trying to avoid his hands. When Misaki didn't seem to be running away anymore, Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist smiling fondly at her.

"God I love you"

Takumi bent down to kiss her on her lips, tightening his arms around her. Misaki returned the kiss as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was sweet and tender, defining Takumi's statement before. Takumi pulled away to look fondly at her and peck her cheeks before letting her go to evaluate the mess they would have to clean up.

"Great, this is my favorite shirt. Now I don't know if the flour will come out properly or not" Misaki said looking down at herself. Takumi smirked at her comment as she made her way to the bedroom.

"You won't be needing it where you're going" Takumi teased with his signature smirk on his face. Misaki who was facing away from Takumi stopped in her tracks. Takumi waited for the usual reply from her whenever he would say something perverted as he did. Her reply was nothing what Takumi had anticipated as she turned around to face him.

"No? I'll just take it off then" Misaki took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. It was her turn to smirk as Takumi was gaping at her in her camisole. _'Priceless'_ was the best way to describe Takumi's face at the moment. Misaki chuckled loudly at his face before continuing backwards to the bedroom.

Misaki stopped after a few steps and asked "What about this skirt? Would I be needing it where I'm going?" She asked seductively. Takumi catching on to her intentions, made his way slowly towards his wife, eyes darkening as he mumbled "No"

Misaki unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor before continue stepping backwards "What about this undershirt?" she continued. Takumi only managed to shake his head side to side as he advanced towards her, and her moving away. She stopped in front of the bedroom door and took off her camisole which only left her in her black lacey underwear.

"What else do I not need where I'm going?" Misaki asked innocently as Takumi stood in front of her. Takumi smirked at her as he opened the bedroom door, purposely gliding his hand across her belly to reach the doorknob. He could feel her shiver with anticipation at the contact.

"I'll show you" He whispered into her ear before they both made their way into the bedroom and closed the door.

The mess in the kitchen can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Seductive Misaki FTW! Chapter 65 really blew me away! I love Misaki even more now! She's so awesome that she puts other soppy shoujo manga heroines to shame!<p>

Hmm~ I wanted to put this in Days with Misaki and Takumi but it was too kinky. If I did I would have to make the whole story T so it's a separate story :L

Reviews are loved!

yuukuzuri

4th November 2011

7.25pm

p.s: Special thanks to Marisol Gaddi for beta-ing this before I publish :D


End file.
